


Glueing Back the Pieces

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Feels, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Post-Break Up, jefferson kinda being the dick that he is, lovers to nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Thomas chooses someone else over you. And you have all the pieces of your heart to glue back in place because of it.It was a normal day, grocery shopping with your boyfriend. But then he drops a bombshell of you. Flash forward a couple of months and you're faced with him again, in front of you with that broken look etched on his face. He wants to fix this, to get back together and resume what you'd had the past two years. But you can't do that. Not anymore.





	Glueing Back the Pieces

You hadn’t seen him since the breakup. It had been two months but your heart was still in pieces. You had been together for almost two years so you were taken by surprise when he abruptly ended things. In the grocery store of all places. You still hated him for that. Why couldn’t he have done it in private? But then, he never really could do things normally.  
———  
“Come on, Thomas, something is clearly bothering you— just tell me!” You pleaded as you tied the bag of tomatoes. He took them from you to set them in the cart, his eyes lingering on yours for a moment. There was a look in them that you couldn’t quite place— was it hurt? Frustration?

He looked away and said “I think we need to break up,” as casually as could be while turning around to get a package of grapes.

“Excuse me?” There was no way you had heard that correctly.

“I just don’t think this is going to work out.”

You struggled not to cry. “Why not? We’ve worked for two years! What’s changed?”

“Listen, it’s not you, (Y/N)—“

“It’s you, yeah, I know. Not like I’ve never heard that one before,” you sighed.

You continued to shop for produce in silence, your mind racing with possibilities for why your relationship was suddenly over. When you placed a pineapple in the cart, you couldn’t help but ask, “Why?” Your voice was barely above a whisper. You can’t look at him right now.

He pushed the cart further down the aisle and you numbly follow him when he says “I met someone else.”

Just like that. Just like that and he’s broke your heart.

You stop walking. “You cheated on me?”

He avoided your eyes as he swallowed thickly. Why was he getting upset? You were the injured party here.

“Yes.”

So you turned around and walked out of the store, ignoring his calling out for you to come back. He was making a scene. He always had to have eyes on him.

You went to the car and drove back to your apartment, leaving him at the store for James to pick up. You blocked his number when you got home. You couldn’t deal with him right now.

You had found out later it was his secretary, Sally, that he had left you for from your friend, Aaron.  
———  
But now he was there, standing in front of you, that same look in his tired eyes, his magenta suit reeking of his cologne, once your favorite sent but now makes you want to gag. It took everything in you not to turn around and leave him standing there.

“What do you want, Thomas? I have places to be.” Actually, you had the day off. But he didn’t need to know that he could take any more of your time. He didn’t deserve to.

“(Y/N)…I’ve missed you so much.” There was an ache in his voice.

You tuck your hair behind your ear. “Well, you did this to yourself. No one asked you to go and fuck around with your secretary. She’s good I hope?” You couldn’t help but let the ice surrounding your heart seep into your voice.

“Sally…she left me.”

You felt a little sorry for Thomas; he was alone in his self-made disaster.

You both stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. There was still that small part of you that wanted to kiss him. But you knew better then to give into that desire.

“Well,” you say stiffly. “I should be going.” You make to leave but his hand on your arm stops you.

“I’m haunted by the memories of you. I swear I can smell your perfume sometimes, or I hear your favorite songs and I stop whatever I’m doing because it hurts too much.”

And just like that the pieces of your heart you had carefully glued back together were falling apart again. You couldn’t do this. “Stop,” you whisper.

“I’m still in love with you. I thought I liked her but honestly? She meant nothing compared to you. I love you, (Y/N). Please let me make it up to you.”

He didn’t deserve to love you anymore, you thought. “I thought I loved you,” you all but spat at him. “But now I know it was infatuation.”

“(Y/N)…”

“No, Thomas. Not today. Or any other day, for that matter. You chose to leave me behind that day in the grocery store. You gave up on me the day you chose her over me. You don’t love me. You’re in love with the idea of what we had. Well, we can never have that again. Because you no longer have my love or trust.” You spin on your heel and leave. He calls after you like he did that day in the supermarket. But you ignore him. Let him make a scene. He wasn’t worth your time anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
